Inquisitor Glavius Wroth
Glavius Wroth is a staunch Amalathian, an outspoken champion of order and unity in the face of the manifold threats that the Imperium faces. Unaligned to a specific Ordo, Wroth is a powerful and experienced operator within the Ordos Calixis, well-connected to the pillars of Imperial order across the sector. However, he has arguably as many enemies as he has allies within the Holy Ordos and must maintain a careful balance in order to survive---chiefly through knowing far too many secrets to easily move against. Wroth is a tough and robust figure with a subtle mind and a blunt tongue. His bearing and manner give the impression of a no-nonsense Arbites Investigator, and this bluff exterior conceals much of his true depth and intellect. Little is known of Wroth’s distant past or apprenticeship within the Inquisition, a state that he undoubtedly deliberately maintains, but his present reputation rests in no small part on the excoriation and execution for heresy of his fellow Inquisitor Eustis Ionfell and his network. He is also known to have discovered and persecuted those responsible for the Blighted Schola. In his investigations, he discovered that a group known as the Golgenna Coven had created the shadowy program in order to raise radical servants for Inquisitorial service. Of their ranks, four were Inquisitors themselves: Simion, Nihul, Estarz and Alhain. He saw them all denounced and executed for this heresy, along with the other members of the Golgenna Coven. The fact that all four Inquisitors were also associates or pupils of the late Inquisitor Cassilda Cognos was not lost on him. In the Service of Glavius Wroth Wroth is usually concerned with multiple investigations at any one time, relying on a large network of acolytes. Most of these retainers he controls from a distance via intermediaries and go-betweens, while his personal entourage is constantly changing to suit the needs of his current operations. These operations tend to focus on threats emerging within the body of the Imperium, particularly the divisions of the Adeptus Terra, though he does not limit his concern simply to a particular source of threat. Wroth rarely intervenes personally in an investigation, preferring to use the skills of his acolytes save where only the weight of his personal presence will do. Among his acolytes, Wroth values those that are autonomous and who share both his outlook and fearless devotion to their high callings. Above all, Wroth looks for loyalty and rewards that loyalty in equal measure. Wroth personally vets his acolytes with paramount care and diligence, and as a result trusts them to act without his direct guidance, essentially offering them a free rein under his authority. To those that have met him personally, Wroth seems to be the Inquisition personified, a direct and charismatic leader who inspires devotion and fear with unshakeable purpose and faith, whose gaze misses nothing, and whose only mercy is a swiftly granted demise. Secret Agendas and Hidden Truths Glavius Wroth is much concerned by the activities of his fellow Inquisitors, spending much of his time covertly studying their affairs. As a result, he has many who wish him ill. Chief amongst his concerns is Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe, the master of the Tyrantine Cabal. Wroth suspects him of heretical conspiracy and of covertly building a shadow network of agents who answer to the inner circle of the Tyrantine Cabal alone. Wroth has come to believe that the worst rumors of a mysterious organization called the Tenebrae Collegium are true and has put much effort into discovering the extent and intentions of this phantom organization. He aims to instigate its eventual downfall; however, he knows that he will need both incontrovertible proof and powerful backing to make his charges stick. 'The Balance of Influence of Inquisitor Glavius Wroth' Glavius Wroth is a staunch Amalathian who has built a reputation as a pragmatic but steadfast defender of Imperial order and stability. While he does take a personal hand in many of his operations, he also maintains a wide sphere of influence that is balanced by the fact that he has as many enemies as he has allies; not least of which are a number of powerful Inquisitors within the Calixian Conclave. Close Allies: Wroth has very close ties with the Adeptus Arbites and has cultivated key allies within their senior ranks including Kae Drusil of the Divisio Immoralis, and Lord Marshal Gorman, the most senior member of the Arbites in the sector. He also has close friendship with General Kasir, commander of Imperial forces on Tranch. Amongst the ranks of the Ecclesiarchy, Wroth has formed a number of useful relationships chief amongst which is Deacon Priam. High Prefect Momulus, Administratum overseer of the Golgenna Reach, has long been one of Wroth’s closest allies and informants on the internal politics of the Imperial bureaucracy in the sector. Well Disposed Individuals and Organizations: Wroth has great respect for Lord Inquisitor Caidin, a compliment which the Lord Inquisitor broadly returns in recognition of Wroth’s effectiveness as a bulwark against instability. Although it is a close secret, Wroth is in correspondence with the mysterious Inquisitor Marr, a relationship that has profited both Inquisitors. Conflicting Interests: Wroth sees Lord Sector Marius Hax as a paranoid fanatic who is a long-term risk to the stability of the sector; an opinion that Wroth has not succeeded in keeping secret from the Lord Sector’s allies within the Inquisition. On a number of occasions, Wroth has clashed with the Lord Sector’s upstart military police, the Chaliced Commissariat, and there is little love lost between the Inquisitor and ‘Hax’s hounds.’ Wroth has always mistrusted the function and intent of the Tyrantine Cabal, and relations between him and most members of the Cabal are strained at best. His denouncements and persecution of two radical Inquisitors in the course of his career puts him in broad conflict with all Inquisitors of a radical persuasion. Enemies: Though Wroth does not know it, Lord Inquisitor Anton Zerbe, convener of the Tyrantine Cabal is an enemy that even now moves against him. Wroth’s suspicions regarding the Tyrantine Cabal, and information that he has assembled about the secret Tenebrae Collegium within the Cabal, have made him an intolerable threat to Zerbe’s plans.